


they quiet down

by astoryandasong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, Tumblr Prompt, but whatever hot anyway amirite, not even in the series yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has run out of sensible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they quiet down

He doesn’t run away. He tells himself it’s because he’d never get away but he’s self aware enough to know that he doesn’t really want to run.

Deucalion is in his room. The Alpha of alphas just climbed in his window. He’s shirtless, covered in tattoos and streaked with mud. The nails on his hands and feet are still clawed from the run and his eyes are bright but not red.

The part of his brain that keeps going even through beatings and nigh on drowning is fascinated by this man who seems so completely at home with what he his.  
“I thought I smelled something good.” He says it like its that simple.

Maybe it is. He debates for a second if he should make a joke. If the others were here he would. If they could see him now maybe he wouldn’t feel this reckless. But the privacy makes him bold.

‘What were you planning on doing about it when you found it?’

Deucalion flashes his teeth. 

‘Whatever I can get away with.’

He walks over to where Stiles is sitting up in bed, his claws clacking on the hardwood. Stiles can see the semi hard outline of him through his jeans and it makes his mouth water.

Loyalty at the very least should make him shrug off the hand that cups his jaw and turn away from the thumb rubbing along his bottom lip. Prudence should stop him from running his hand up the thigh of an older and dangerous man. Fear should stop him from leaning up and into a kiss with fang in it.  
But he does all these things. He lets Deucalion push down his jeans (no underwear of course, Jesus) and climb into bed with him. When Deucalion licks him open with the flat of a mostly human tongue he says,

“Do what you want, everything, come on,” and then gets fucked. 

He should feel guilty when he feels the rush of his orgasm and the heat of Deucalion inside him. But he feels the prick of teeth on his neck and the pain of the bite and it’s the worst and best feeling of his life.

‘You’re with me now. With us. ’ The Wolf is so close to the surface now. Deucalion will take what he wants and Stiles will let him, for now anyway.


End file.
